Satellites can be deployed into orbit to provide various space-based operations, such as military and civilian observation operations, communications operations, navigation operations, weather operations, and research operations. Satellites can include various sensors and communication equipment that are used to perform desired tasks. However, most satellites deployed in orbit comprise singular entities that are expensive to create and launch into orbit, especially for organizations that may not require the use of an entire satellite with a large number of sensors, or may not require continuous operations on the satellite. As a result, organizations may avoid the use of satellites, limiting the use of promising satellite technology.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software described herein provide enhancements for orbital satellite platforms. In one example, an orbital satellite platform includes a plurality of satellite devices each comprising a virtualized execution system configured to execute one or more software payloads as associated virtual nodes. An active satellite device is provided among the plurality of satellite devices and is configured to execute at least an active virtual node, determine state information related to the execution of the active virtual node, and periodically update the state information in a storage satellite device. The storage satellite device is configured to select a level of statefulness for delivery of the state information to a peer satellite device designated as an operational backup for the active satellite device.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor should it be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.